Transformation of normal cells to their neoplastic counterparts results in alterations in the proteins being synthesized and in their responsiveness to physiological regulators. Several laboratories at The College of Physicians and Surgeons have a common interest in understanding the biochemical nature and significance of these alterations. We have combined to develop a multi-faceted research program endeavoring to clarify these matters, particularly attempting to evaluate the degree to which the normal control mechanisms and aberrations characteristic of neoplastic cells are due to modified gene transcription or modified processing of the gene product into the functional mRNA which codes for the specific protein under evaluation. These studies will include evaluating the rate of precursor incorporation into specific inducible proteins, translational assays of specific mRNA species, preparation of specific cDNAs, amplification of species DNA species employing microbial plasmid technology, using the plasmid generated DNA to evaluate rates of transcription of specific genes and the processing of transcripts to functional mRNA, and in certain instances studying post-translational events that are hormonally modulated. Gene structure studies will be undertaken to determine whether subtle gene translocation occurs during transformation. It is anticipated that the genetic, microbial and nucleic acid metabolic skills of Drs. Milcarek and Morrison, the extensive regulatory experience of Dr. Edelman, the hybridization, plasmid and gene structure experience of Dr. Polsky, and the experience of Dr. Feigelson in preparation of purified specific mRNA and cDNA species, heterogeneous translational assays and by hybridization will enable collaboration and facilitation of each of these research programs.